


Waiting

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: "Isn't the fact that we've been waiting seven years enough?"





	Waiting

"You're waiting for some magical symbol that we're meant to be together. Isn't the fact that we've been waiting seven years for each other enough?"

Jianing sighed and shook his head "I just don't think it's that easy, you know? I don't want to rush into anything and make a wrong choice"

"Jianing, it's been seven years. Seven years of knowing you, seven years of knowing I like you. My feelings haven't changed for you, that should be enough of a sign." Yongseok said, rolling over on the bed to look up at Jianing, who was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling

"But... I don't feel any spark. I want to be with you, but I don't feel a special pull to you. You're... like everyone else"

Yongseok sat up quickly, alarmed "Don't you dare say that, Gao Jianing. I fly to another country regularly just to see you and be told I'm just your friend. I could be in Japan right now with my friends, but I turned them down for you. Who else does that for you?"

Jianing sighed softly "You just don't understand my side of things. You don't feel special to me. No different to anyone else I've been with"

Yongseok scoffed, then faltered. He looked back at Jianing one last time. "Why can't we just be happy together? You don't have to dance around the issue. Let's just date"

"I don't love you the way you love me" Jianing explained slowly, voice dragging due to tiredness.

Yongseok sighed and stood up slowly, grabbing a pillow "I'll sleep on the couch"

Jianing didn't say anything, he just watched him leave. He'd cool off overnight, be amiable in the morning, and be back in his bed the next night. He was so stupidly lovesick, Jianing could tell just by looking at him. He felt guilty every time he had to deny him, but Yongseok needed to understand that he meant no. He needed to stop pining over him, crawling back to him, wishing for a man he could never have. He'd been waiting for seven years, and Jianing couldn't wait for it to stop


End file.
